


In Which Soos Gets His Big Break: A Midsummer Nightmare Story

by CeslaToil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Silly, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: Just what did Soos get up to between scenes of A Midsummer Nightmare? Wonder no more!





	In Which Soos Gets His Big Break: A Midsummer Nightmare Story

_I really should have worn better shoes_ , thought Soos as he was being chased through the festival by angry dwarves and ogres. He didn't know why he'd listened to Stan about stealing the ring; sure, it was very pretty, and Melody would have loved it, but she probably would have loved it even better if an angry Dwarven Jeweler didn't want to steal it back from him. For most of an hour, Soos had been running for his life from the Festival's security team, jumping and ducking as he fruitlessly tried to escape.

"Soos?"

Melody had found him at last: she was running alongside him, her face flushed as she held up a bag full of glass animals.

"I can't believe we got these," Melody exclaimed proudly, "the glass blower loved those old, defective Farting Stanford Pines dolls; they said it inspired him somehow! I got some of his overstock glass statues in exchange, they're gonna look so great in the shop!"

"That's awesome," wheezed Soos, "but we gotta get out of here!"

"What? Why, we just got here?"

"Well, Stan might have shoplifted from half the booths in the festival," he explained as he narrowly avoided running into a pedestrian, "and I miiiiiight have helped him just a little bit, and then the Queen of the Fairies might have like, married him or something? It's been a weird two hours."

"So, I guess those angry looking guys are chasing you now," said Melody, peering over her shoulder at the belligerent dwarf swearing at Soos.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, can't have that, can we," she said brightly. Grabbing the warhammer at her side, she slammed the hammer against a beam that held up the sign of a passing shop. The sign, labeled The Walrus and The Carpenter's Fried Oysters, fell on top of the dwarf, pinning him to the ground as Soos and Melody made their escape. The dwarf was fine, but he was still rather put out, and kept swearing at the security officers and the unlucky shop owners as they tried to get him loose.

"That should buy us some time," Melody assured Soos, "but we should probably hide."

"Look, there's some kinda playhouse up ahead," said Soos, pointing to a grand building with an ornately carved facade. "Maybe amateur theater will keep the guards away!"

"That'll have to work," said Mel, and the two of them barged into the building past the empty ticket booth and into the auditorium.

The two couldn't have picked a worse time to crash a theater-- there seemed to be a rehearsal going on which had a small, green creature in a silly dress reciting lines onstage.

“Why would I hang out with you?" she squeaked at a crudely drawn puppet, "You’re so incompetent! Your sacrifice to the faeries was so insufficient!”

"More anger," commanded Jeff the Gnome, who was scowling up at the girl from the audience. "Destroy that no good, dirty, Queen-stealing human with your words!"

"But these words are stupid," whined the actress.

"I don't care, I wrote them, you just say them!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Why are you adding extra scenes to this play anyway," growled another actress, who was wearing a fake mustache and a genuine scowl on the other side of the stage, "our actor for The Wall just quit! We go on in a few hours, we need to find a replacement before the Queen arrives!"

Suddenly, a petite fairy dressed all in pink flew into the auditorium.   
  
"How's the show holding up," she asked the other actors anxiously.

"It's terrible, Peaseblossom," said the little green fairy. "Jeff is making me say all these stupid lines, and Chelsea the Ogre said she didn't want to be The Wall after all!"

"My lines aren't stupid!"

"Oh drat," said Peaseblossom, who then covered her mouth and gasped, "pardon my language. What are we going to do?"

"Hey, do you guys need some help," said Soos, who startled the other actors by announcing his presence.

"Are you sure you want to get involved? We're kinda hiding from the festival cops right now," whispered Melody.

"Aw, but look at them," said Soos, waving his arm at the distressed fairies, "they look so sad; I've gotta do something."

"Well you can't," snapped Jeff, "you and your gross grandpa better stay away from my show or else!"

Peaseblossom delicately pushed Jeff the Gnome out of the way.

"Don't-- don't listen to him, please," she whispered as the Gnome continued to insult him. "Would you really be willing to help us with our play?"

"Yeah, sure fairy dood-- um, do you mind telling the festival security not to arrest me though?"

"Oooooh... all right," she said, as she sized Soos up. "Now, let's see if you'll fit into the wall costume we made..."

And that is how Soos' acting career began.


End file.
